


Книги и Сигареты

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Джошу нужно срочно прочитать книгу
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	Книги и Сигареты

Джош ненавидел читать. Ненавидел учёбу. Ненавидел отца. Ненавидел весь мир.

Карандаш треснул в ладони, и Джош сжал зубы. Это всё папаша, это он виноват. Мало того, что без карандаша оставил, так ещё и читать нужно какое-то дерьмо. Кумир или Кумар, какой-то хрен из Индии, книгу которого днём с огнём не сыщешь в интернете. Чёрт, он забыл, как эта книжонка называлась. Джош сжал обрубок карандаша сильнее. Почему это случилось именно с ним? За что ему достались такие родители?

Как только прозвенел звонок, Джош покидал вещи в рюкзак и выскочил из кабинета. Он целенаправленно шёл по коридору, не замечая никого вокруг. Дошёл до лестницы и остановился, вспоминая в какую сторону идти.

В библиотеке он был один раз в жизни, может два: он помнил, что там скучно, среди полок можно заблудиться, как в лабиринте, и библиотекари могли откопать любую книгу по штрих-кодам и цифрам на обложках. Джош тяжело вздохнул от безысходности.

Это было двухэтажное коричневое здание с плоской крышей и узкими стеклянными дверьми. Джош зашёл вовнутрь и остановился.

Здесь стояла тишина. Естественно. Кто вообще ходит в библиотеки? Кому нужны книги, которые можно скачать в интернете? Что это за пережиток прошлого? Лучше бы переделали это здание во что-нибудь другое. Поставили бы ноутбуки, загрузили бы игры, чтобы студенты приходили сюда расслабляться.

Джош оглянулся вокруг: рыжеволосая девушка сидела за столом и сосредоточенно печатала на макбуке. Вокруг стояли высокие шкафы доверху набитые книгами. Больше посетителей не наблюдалось.

Джош перевёл взгляд на парня, который сидел за стойкой. Видимо это был он. Библиотекарь. Как он здесь не сдох от скуки-то, размышлял Джош, направляясь к нему. Тот так увлечённо читал, что не поднял головы, когда Джош подошёл к стойке вплотную. Понаблюдав за ним пару секунд, Джош намеренно громко прочистил горло.

Парень за столом дёрнулся и посмотрел на него. На секунду Джош завис: библиотекарь был едва ли старше него. Бедолага. Не повезло ему, такой молодой, а уже работает в библиотеке. На груди болтался бейдж, и Джош прочитал: Тайлер Джозеф.

— Чем могу помочь? — голос у него был высокий и хриплый, как у курящей девчонки.

— Э, — Джош оторвал взгляд от застёгнутой на все пуговицы розовой рубашки, воротник которой впивался в тонкую шею. — Мне нужна книга.

— Окей, — Тайлер Джозеф прикусил губу. — Кто автор?

— Кумир, — выдал Джош, чувствуя, как медленно загорались щёки.

— Прошу прощения? — тот слегка сдвинул брови. — Кумир?

— Или Кумар, — Джош вытащил телефон из кармана.

Зачем он это сделал? Он всё равно вчера ничего не записал. Вот говно, что теперь делать? Явно не писать папочке сообщение, типа: что мне нужно прочитать, чтобы я снова смог рубиться в «Фортнайт» двадцать четыре на семь?

— Короче, Кумир, что-то там про социализацию, — уверенно выдал Джош.

Пусть разбирается, он же библиотекарь, он должен всё знать, подумал он и опёрся руками о стойку.

— Ладно, — отозвался Тайлер и защёлкал мышкой. — Может быть, Санджей Кумар, «Коммуникационные навыки»?

— Может быть, — громко ответил Джош.

Пусть будет эта, решил он. Скажет отцу, что перепутал имена. Какая разница? Он прочитает по диагонали, как всегда, уловит основную мысль, и все останутся довольны.

Тайлер пялился в экран, слегка сдвинув брови. Джош опешил: почему эти «Коммуникационные навыки» до сих пор не лежали перед ним?

— Хэй! — он щёлкнул пальцами. — Ты мне книгу дашь или нет?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тайлер, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

— Чего? — Джош отпрянул. — Она нужна мне. Срочно. Сейчас, или я сам её возьму.

— Это справочник, а они не выдаются на дом, — со вздохом ответил он.

Джош так сильно сжал челюсти, что на мгновение они онемели. Старый козёл! Наверняка, знал об этом и выбрал самую задротливую книгу из всех задротливых, которую не только в интернете не найти, так ещё в библиотеке её не выдают. Как ему теперь её читать? Покупать что ли? Ну нет, у него нет лишних денег на этого индийского мужика.

— Её можно читать здесь, — Тайлер кивнул на кресла, которые стояли у окна.

Джоша охватила тоска. Боже, за что ему это, он не хочет просиживать жизнь в этой вонючей библиотеке, как последний ботан. Все будут гулять и веселиться, играть в «Фортнайт», а он выпадет из жизни недели на две, если не больше, просто потому, что папаше не понравилось, как он на него посмотрел за ужином.

— Ладно, неси, — сдался он.

Раньше начнёт, раньше закончит. Он посмотрел на часы: полтретьего. Если сосредоточиться, то можно сегодня прочитать половину. Он будет стараться, твёрдо решил Джош.

Вся его уверенность улетучилась, когда Тайлер положил перед ним том страниц в семьсот. Чёрт, дерьмо. В этот раз родительское наказание отличалось особым садизмом.

— Ты зарегистрирован? — спросил Тайлер.

— Чего? 

— В библиотеке?

— А, — за кого этот Тайлер Джозеф его держит? — Нет.

— Тогда мне нужно твоё имя и год обучения.

— Джош Дан, — насупившись, ответил он.

Тайлер кинул на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Не смотри на меня так, — Джош закатил глаза. — Да, я сын всеми любимого профессора.

Тайлер кивнул и уставился в экран; защёлкал мышкой, что-то напечатал. Задрот, решил Джош, такой же как мой папаша. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не топнуть ногой. Взял книгу и направился к креслам у окна. Ну вот, поздравляю тебя, Дан, с первым днём просирания жизни.

Он сел и тяжело вздохнул. Открыл книгу. Достал телефон — 2:48. Если читать каждый день по сто страниц, то он управится за семь дней. Сто страниц! Джош подавил стон, откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза.

Он слышал тихие голоса, как Тайлер объяснял кому-то, как найти нужную полку. Потом всё стихло, и Джош посмотрел по сторонам. Двое парней исчезли между шкафами, девушка с пушистыми рыжими волосами продолжала печатать. Джош закинул ноги на низкий столик, на котором лежали журналы, и разблокировал телефон.

Отлично — здесь ещё и сеть не ловит. Господи, ему действительно ничего не остаётся, кроме как читать эту дребедень. Он покосился на макбук и повернулся к стойке.

— Хэй! — позвал он, и одно-единственное слово эхом разлетелось по помещению.

Тайлер Джозеф резко поднял голову и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Тут есть вай-фай? — в полный голос спросил Джош.

Девушка недовольно фыркнула, и он одарил её самой обаятельной из всех улыбок. Та закатила глаза. Тайлер не ответил. Джош снял ноги со столика и поднялся. А, ну да — в библиотеке должна быть тишина, иначе тебя пронзают насквозь взглядом, как у этого Джозефа.

— Хэй, — сказал Джош тихо, наклонившись к нему. — Тут можно подключиться к интернету? — он указал большим пальцем на рыжую девчонку, как будто она была доказательством существования вай-фая.

— Да, можно, — сказал Тайлер и замолчал, продолжая смотреть в монитор: его лицо казалось холодным и неподвижным.

— Хэй, хэй, — мягко позвал он. — Мне просто нужен пароль.

Тайлер продолжил вводить слова и цифры, полностью игнорируя просьбу.

— Господь, — взмолился Джош. — Ну простите меня, пожалуйста, что я нарушил ваш покой в этом священном месте! — он развернулся на пятках, подняв руки, и встретился взглядом с рыжей; у неё открылся рот, и накрашенные губы выглядели, как две спелые вишни.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — шикнул Тайлер, дёрнув его за рукав. — Не можешь подождать минуту? У меня система зависла.

Джош опустил плечи и повернулся обратно к стойке. Ему стало жарко от стыда за своё поведение. Боже, что на него нашло?

— Чёрт, — выругался Тайлер, нажимая одну и ту же клавишу. — По ходу, сегодня без интернета, извини.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джош. — Ладно, — он топтался на месте, не желая возвращаться к книге. — А ты что делаешь?

— Читаю, — ответил Тайлер, как само собой разумеющееся.

— Не скучно? — он встал поудобней.

— Нет, — Тайлер выглянул из-за него, чтобы посмотреть на девчонку.

— Сидишь здесь весь день и читаешь? — с напором продолжил Джош.

— Слушай, ты зачем сюда пришёл? — тонкие ноздри Тайлера встрепенулись.

— Развивать коммуникативные навыки, — улыбнулся Джош. — Видел, какой талмуд мне нужно прочитать?

— Тогда иди и читай, — прошипел Тайлер.

— Это всё теория, — Джош проигнорировал его тон. — Считаю, что на практике можно научиться гораздо большему, ты так не думаешь?

Тайлер снова посмотрел на него, как на заклятого врага, сел в кресло и демонстративно открыл книгу.

— Не хочешь общаться со мной, да? — Джош отлип от стойки. — Ну и ладно.

Тайлер не отреагировал. Вот же кремень. Видимо, работа в библиотеке закалила.

— Последний вопрос, и я отвяжусь, — Джош положил ладонь на сердце.

Тайлер молча посмотрел на него.

— Библиотека до восьми?

— До шести, — отрезал Тайлер.

— Понял, — он поджал губы и направился к креслу.

К четырём он осилил десять страниц первой главы — Основы Коммуникации — и они не научили его ничему новому. Без двадцати пять рыжая девица захлопнула макбук, собрала вещи и, цокая каблуками, удалилась. Джош проводил её взглядом и уставился на Тайлера. Тот читал. Держа книгу перед собой и время от времени дёргая себя за нижнюю губу. Смеркалось, в помещении постепенно становилось темно. Тайлер включил лампу и уткнулся обратно в книгу. Вот бы ему так, с завистью подумал Джош, заставляя себя сотый раз за вечер прочитать страницу.

В половину шестого он решил, что с него хватит. Он захлопнул треклятый справочник, встал и подобрался к стойке. Тайлер поднял на него глаза.

— Далеко не убирай, — тихо сказал Джош, положив книгу на стойку.

Тайлер кивнул и снова погрузился в чтение. Он здесь ночует что ли, мелькнуло у Джоша, когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера перед выходом. Тот продолжал читать.

*

На следующий день Джош размышлял о том, чтобы послать всё к чёрту, позвонить Брендону и остаться у него с ночёвкой. Но это не приблизило бы его к возврату компа: отец чётко дал понять, что чуда не будет до тех пор, пока они не обсудят прочитанное.

Он засел за домашку сразу после уроков и решил отправиться в библиотеку, как только закончит. Что ему ещё оставалось делать? Идти домой, смотреть на стены? Ну нет. Сейчас он разберётся с этими уравнениями, потом прочитает десяток страниц — и вот он уже на полпути к нормальной жизни.

Сегодня людей было больше, чем вчера — не одна, а пять девиц и парень сидели за столами с ноутбуками. Господи, что они там печатают-то, негодовал Джош, рассматривая их. Перед ним в очереди было три человека. Сегодня аншлаг, Тайлер наверное зашивался. Джош вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на него: тот был в чёрной худи. Ага, значит, домой всё-таки сходил, подумал он.

— Хэй, привет, — улыбнулся он, облокачиваясь на стойку. — Это опять я.

— Я вижу, — равнодушно отозвался Тайлер.

— Как дела?

— Нормально.

— М, — Джош не знал, рассказывать ли про свои дела.

— Вот твоя книга, — Тайлер положил перед ним справочник.

— Прости за вчерашнее, — нашёлся он. — Я больше не буду кричать в библиотеке.

— Окей, — кивнул Тайлер, не глядя на него.

Джош медленно пошёл к насиженному вчера месту. Скука поглотила его к тому моменту, когда он упал в кресло. Он пялился в потолок несколько минут, потом ему это надоело, и он напомнил себе: чем больше он прочитает сегодня, тем быстрее закончит, тем скорее он будет снова играть в «Фортнайт».

Постоянно отвлекаясь, Джош прочитал двадцать страниц к половине пятого. Добрался до главы Сущность Коммуникации. У сидящего напротив парня, он узнал пароль от вай-фая, решил зайти на фейсбук и завис там на полчаса. Потом ему надоело, и он стал смотреть в окно. Спустя неизвестное количество времени он заставил себя прочитать две страницы.

Как он это делает, подумал он в десятый раз за вечер, разглядывая Тайлера. В библиотеке осталось три-четыре человека. Тайлер читал задумчиво, не замечая его настойчивого взгляда.

Он посмотрел на часы — без пятнадцати шесть. Пора сворачиваться. Джош встал, потянулся и пошёл к стойке.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он.

Тайлер поднял голову: взгляд у него был затуманенный, словно он до сих пор пребывал в другом мире.

— Делаю что? — он слегка нахмурился.

— Можешь так долго читать, ни на что не отвлекаясь?

— Книга интересная, — пожал плечами Тайлер и взял у Джоша справочник.

— Круто тебе, — прокомментировал он. — А что за книга?

— «Американская трагедия», — ответил Тайлер, и Джош напрягся: он слышал это название. — Драйзер. Классика.

— Ясно, — он вздохнул. — Пока.

— Завтра придёшь? — спросил Тайлер, и Джош остановился.

— Да, надо, — удручённо ответил он.

— Ладно, — Тайлер покусал губу, и Джошу показалось, что он хотел спросить что-то ещё, но передумал.

Он махнул рукой и пошёл на выход.

На следующий день всё повторилось: уроки, домашка, библиотека, Кумар, читающий Тайлер.

И на следующий день тоже. И на следующий. Он не мог понять, нравилась ему эта определённость или нет. Он добрался до главы про английскую фонетику и не мог поверить, что отец действительно заставил его изучать варианты звучания буквы «о». От чтения слипались глаза, скука была смертная, но накануне он сам сделал тест тригонометрии и получил В с плюсом. Неплохо, подумал он перед сном, хоть какая-то польза от этих уроков.

В субботу он подошёл к библиотеке и обнаружил, что она закрыта. Значит, у него будет два дня простоя, с сожалением решил он. Ладно, найдёт, чем заняться. Начнёт «Американскую трагедию». Этот Тайлер Джозеф со стула упадёт, если он с умным видом начнёт размышлять, что он думает по поводу сюжета.

В понедельник всё шло наперекосяк: пришлось задержаться из-за проекта по биологии, домашки задали до хрена. В коридоре он встретил отца, и тот, высокомерно подняв брови, спросил, как продвигаются «Коммуникационные навыки».

— Продвигаются, — бросил Джош, желая сбежать куда-нибудь подальше; мало ему папаши дома, так ещё здесь он его достаёт.

В библиотеке он был только в начале шестого — на чтение оставалось совсем ничего, но он решил осилить хотя бы пять страниц. Он потерял два дня, надо навёрстывать.

Джош зашёл и понял, что в библиотеке никого не было. Даже Тайлера. Вот чёрт, они закрылись что ли, рассердился Джош. Но почему тогда дверь не заперта? Он огляделся вокруг, заглянул за стойку — на столе лежал телефон. Ага, значит, кто-то остался.

Он пошёл во второй зал и увидел невысокую винтовую лестницу, которая вела на второй этаж. По периметру стояли узкие шкафы, красно-коричневые обложки взирали из-за стёкл, приглушённо шумела улица — на мгновение у Джоша появилось ощущение, что он попал в другое измерение, что он услышал шёпот давным-давно написанных строк.

Он шагнул к лестнице и стал осторожно подниматься. Половицы скрипели. Ну точно, как в девятнадцатом веке, подумал Джош, качая головой. Даже пахло здесь по-другому — деревом и пылью. Наверху, слева была дверь. Он подошёл и распахнул её.

Тайлер дёрнулся и развернулся, неуклюже пряча руку за спиной. Вид у него был испуганный. Он стоял на маленьком балконе с видом во двор, вокруг витал сигаретный дым.

— Чёрт, ты меня напугал, — Тайлер замахал ладонью, тщетно пытаясь развеять туман.

— Ты куришь? — вылупился на него Джош.

— Нет, — Тайлер поднёс окурок ко рту: Джош усмехнулся, когда увидел, что это были тонкие сигареты, которые обычно курили девчонки. — Но сегодня да.

— Интересная система.

— Очень, — Тайлер кивнул и затушил сигарету об подошву. — Торопишься?

— Вообще да, — он указал на дверь. — Хотел немного почитать до закрытия.

— Я выдам тебе книгу на дом, — сказал Тайлер, доставая новую сигарету. — Куришь? — серьёзно спросил он, протягивая пачку.

— Ты можешь выдать книгу на дом? — Джош мотнул головой, наблюдая, как Тайлер зажимает сигарету между губ и щёлкает зажигалкой.

— Да, если ты никому не скажешь, чем я здесь занимаюсь время от времени, — он жадно затянулся и выпустил дым.

Он облокотился на перила, лицом во двор. Джош встал рядом. Времени было в обрез, но если Тайлер выдаст ему книгу, тогда торопиться некуда.

— Почему ты куришь?

— Нравится. В смысле, нет, но ещё немного, и это перерастёт в привычку, — ответил Тайлер, глядя вперёд. — Так и тянет иногда. Особенно когда нервничаю.

— И часто ты нервничаешь? — улыбнулся Джош, но Тайлер не отреагировал.

Он молчал некоторое время, и Джош подумал, чёрт. Может быть, у Тайлера случилось горе, а он ржёт, как дурак. Вечно он лезет не туда, куда надо.

— Бывает, — Тайлер пожевал нижнюю губу. — Ты часто ругаешься с родителями?

— Чувак, — протянул Джош, — посмотри на меня, — он сделал широкий жест, указывая на ярко-жёлтую шапку, кольцо в носу и туннели в ушах. — У меня ещё татуировка есть, — он повернул голову так, чтобы Тайлер увидел выбитый прямоугольник на шее. — Мой папаша преподаёт социологию, и как ты думаешь, часто ли я ругаюсь с родителями?

Губы Тайлера дрогнули, и он отвернулся. Джош улыбнулся шире. Потом вспомнил, что Тайлер здесь, потому что он грустил, и придвинулся ближе.

— Ты поругался с родителями? — тихо спросил он.

— Типа того, — кивнул Тайлер.

— Из-за чего? — Джош укусил себя за губу: господи, почему он такой любопытный?

— Долгая история, — он затянулся, на его щеках появился нежный румянец.

Джош помолчал, чувствуя, что больше вопросов задавать не нужно.

— Я вот тоже со своими поругался, — начал он. — Ты думаешь, я по собственной воле читаю это дерьмо? — он указал большим пальцем на дверь.

— Книга Санджея Кумара считается одной из лучших по коммуникации, — вставил Тайлер.

— Да мне похрен, — он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Короче, мой благовидный папа имеет извращённое чувство справедливости. Знаешь, как он наказывает своих детей?

— Понятия не имею, но заинтригован.

— Если мы плохо учимся, прогуливаем уроки, ещё какая-нибудь херня, которая попадает в разряд «так делать нельзя», он заставляет нас читать, — он взмахнул руками. — Как тебе такое?

— Читать? — Тайлер приподнял брови.

— Ага. Типа, я провалил экзамен — вот тебе энциклопедия, сынок, пока всё не прочитаешь, гулять не пойдёшь.

Тайлер хмыкнул. Сигарета между его пальцев дотлела почти до фильтра, и он, помедлив секунду, затушил её о перила.

— Он такой грозный, что ты всегда его слушаешься? — спросил он, усевшись на стул.

— Ну, когда я был помладше, ему было проще, но сейчас гораздо сложнее, — не без гордости закончил Джош.

— Но тебе всё равно нужно прочитать Кумара? — с улыбкой спросил Тайлер.

— А, да, — он сел на стул напротив и потёр лицо. — Он забрал у меня комп.

— Что? — хохотнул Тайлер.

— Чего ты ржёшь? — возмутился Джош. — Мне ни в «Фортнайт» не поиграть, ни на ютьюбе нормально не посидеть из-за этого.

— Как он мог забрать у тебя комп? — Тайлер явно развеселился, глаза блестели. — Что ты сделал?

— Съехал по всем предметам, — он почесал в затылке. — Просто в говнище. Кто-то из учителей ему, конечно, доложил. Я, конечно, сказал, что всё исправлю за неделю, но вместо этого зависал на «твиче». Папаня сказал, ну хватит, зашёл в комнату и буквально оборвал провода.

Тайлер засмеялся. Несмотря на невзгоды в собственной судьбе, Джош обрадовался, когда увидел, что он больше не грустил.

— И ты не можешь просто прийти и сказать ему, что ты прочитал, да? — спросил Тайлер.

— Не-а, — он щёлкнул языком. — Он проверяет. Задаёт вопросы по содержанию и всё такое. Он же эти книги наизусть выучил и теперь хочет, чтобы мы стали такими же, как он.

Он замолчал и посмотрел на Тайлера. Тот улыбался, но через мгновение между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Джош поспешил это исправить.

— Тебя не будут искать? — он кивнул на дверь.

— Если бы хотели, уже нашли, — Тайлер поднялся. — Но обычно после пяти никто не приходит.

Вместе они вернулись в библиотеку. Тайлер быстро спустился по ступенькам и направился к стойке. Джош взглянул на часы — пять минут седьмого, а он не прочитал ни строчки. Но зато развеселил Тайлера, что само по себе хорошо.

— Я начал «Американскую трагедию», — сообщил он.

— Правда? — Тайлер поднял на него удивлённые глаза.

— Ага, — Джош почувствовал, как вспыхнули щёки. — Делать было нечего, и я подумал, почему нет.

— И как тебе? — Тайлер протянул ему справочник и уселся за компьютер.

— Пока непонятно, но по-моему, этот Клайд скользкий тип, — сощурился он.

— Я не дочитал, так что не спойлери, если закончишь раньше, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Это вряд ли, — Джош потряс толстым томом.

Он смотрел на Тайлера и ждал, когда он выключит компьютер, свет и что ещё обычно выключают библиотекари. Они могли бы прогуляться до… куда-нибудь.

— Где ты живёшь? — спросил он, наклоняясь вперёд.

— А что? — резко спросил Тайлер, лицо у него как-то напряглось.

— Может, нам по пути? — предложил он. — Поболтали бы про Клайда.

Тайлер уставился в монитор и защёлкал мышкой. Джош прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Я задержусь, — наконец сказал Тайлер, не глядя на него. — Поэтому… может, в другой раз, — он натянуто улыбнулся и стал собирать бумажки на столе.

— Ладно, — Джош почувствовал себя глупо. — Ладно. Тогда пока, — он снова поднял справочник. — Спасибо за книгу. Я верну, обещаю.

В ответ Тайлер кивнул. Джош помедлил секунду, лихорадочно соображая, что спросить или сказать, и остаться здесь подольше, но в голову ничего не шло. Он ещё раз прошептал «пока» и вышел за дверь.

*

Во вторник Джош проснулся раньше будильника и понял, что теперь можно читать Кумара дома, а не бежать в библиотеку после уроков. Он сможет прочитать больше, и следовательно, приблизить возвращение компьютера. Два дня назад эта мысль бы взбодрила, но сейчас почему-то стало грустно.

Он взял книгу с собой, решив, что почитает между уроками. Конечно, он ничего не прочитал, но как только закончил делать домашку, он подхватил рюкзак и направился в библиотеку.

Тайлер не обратил на него внимания, когда он зашёл. Улыбаясь, Джош подкрался к стойке, облокотился на неё и прошептал:

— Хэй.

Сегодня Тайлер был в белой рубашке с коротким рукавом, и у Джоша отвисла челюсть, когда он увидел черные линии на запястье.

— У тебя есть татуировки, — восхищённо прошептал Джош.

— Ну да, — Тайлер посмотрел на них, потом на Джоша.

— Так сексуально, — вырвалось у него, лицо мгновенно вспыхнуло. — Прости, я хотел сказать, что, — он задумался, подбирая слова, — ты самый необычный библиотекарь, которого я встречал.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Тайлер поджал губы, но его глаза искрились смехом.

— Оу, я решил, что не хочу читать дома и пришёл сюда, — Джош выдохнул, радуясь, что они сменили тему. — Мне здесь легче читается.

Тайлер застенчиво улыбнулся и опустил свои длиннющие ресницы: они отбросили едва заметную тень. Джош облизнулся. Ему нужно было читать, а он не мог отлипнуть от стойки.

— Дочитал «Американскую трагедию»? — спросил он.

— Ещё нет, — качнул головой Тайлер.

— Я тоже. Слушай, — он наклонился ниже, — можешь мне помочь?

— Как?

— Если заметишь, что вместо того, чтобы читать, я пялюсь на тебя, посмотри на меня самым суровым взглядом, хорошо? Типа, читай, а то почки отобью.

— Я постараюсь, — усмехнулся Тайлер.

Джош уселся в кресло, открыл справочник. В течение нескольких минут он переглядывался с Тайлером и с трудом сдерживал смех. Тайлер улыбался и качал головой, но потом ему видимо надоело. Он взял книгу, и воображаемый мир поглотил его. Джош вздохнул и заставил себя вникнуть в только что прочитанное.

Взглянув на часы, он обнаружил, что приближалось время закрытия. Он проверил количество страниц: вау, сегодня прочитал больше, чем за все предыдущие дни. Неужели это говно начинает ему нравится? Пожалуй, глава про индианизмы была интересной, решил он, папа точно будет про них спрашивать.

Джош кинул взгляд на Тайлера, но тот, несмотря на окончание рабочего дня, продолжал перекладывать книги и щёлкать мышкой. Может, с родителями до сих пор не помирился, подумал Джош и прикусил губу.

— Хэй, — позвал он, приблизившись к стойке. — Ты сколько здесь ещё пробудешь?

Тайлер потёр глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Не знаю. А что?

— Хотел с тобой покурить.

— Я не собирался сегодня курить, — Тайлер понизил голос.

— Ага, значит, ты спокоен.

Тайлер посмотрел на него, будто совершенно не понимал, о чём шла речь.

— Ты сказал, что куришь, когда нервничаешь, сегодня ты не куришь, значит — не нервничаешь.

— Вот это дедукция, — пробормотал Тайлер и улыбнулся.

— У меня иногда бывает, — лицо заполыхало. — Может, тогда просто подышим?

— Подышим?

— На балконе? — он указал на лестницу. — Там симпатично.

Тайлер наклонил голову набок и задумался, словно Джош предложил ему решить сложную задачу по тригонометрии. Потом он вздохнул и поднялся.

— Давай подышим, — Тайлер направился во второй зал.

Наверху было свежо. Дул прохладный весенний ветер, но Джошу было тепло. Он взялся за перила, подался вперёд и глубоко вдохнул чистый воздух, прикрыв глаза. Потом покосился на Тайлера: тот стоял прислонившись плечом к стене и с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

— Что? — с вызовом спросил Джош.

— Ты странный, — ответил Тайлер, улыбаясь.

— Я странный? — он застыл с открытым ртом. — На себя посмотри. Тайлер Джозеф, библиотекарь, читающий десять книг в неделю.

— Во-первых, не десять, а во-вторых, — он подошёл ближе, — они помогают отвлечься.

— Как сигареты?

— Как сигареты, — хмыкнул Тайлер. — Но книги круче курения. Сильнее.

— Ой, давай без философии, — он покачался на пятках взад-вперёд. — Это в стиле моего папаши: вечно что-нибудь скажет, и ты такой: он вообще о чём? Дня через три доходит.

— У тебя с ним совсем всё плохо? — помолчав, спросил Тайлер.

— Да нет, — Джош почесал за ухом. — С одной стороны, всё шикарно — он меня кормит, одевает, даже деньги даёт на карманные расходы, но в то же время он диктует, что делать, как будто все эти блага — стопроцентная гарантия, что я всё сделаю и вопросов лишних задавать не буду, — он вздохнул. — Я уже давно хочу делать всё по-своему, а он этого не понимает.

Тайлер промолчал, словно размышляя над услышанным. Его глаза погрустнели, как у побитой собаки. Джош встрепенулся.

— Хэй, всё нормально, он вообще в адеквате, хороший препод и всё такое, — радостно перечислял он. — А семьсот страниц я осилю, первый раз что ли! За меня не волнуйся.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — Тайлер улыбнулся, и Джошу полегчало.

— А почему ты тогда загрустил?

— Я? — Тайлер захлопал ресницами. — Я не грустил.

— Я всё видел, — Джош сделал серьёзное лицо и дёрнул бровями.

— Что ты видел? — глаза у Тайлера заблестели, и Джош подумал, о боже, он что, флиртует?

— Что ты… — он облизнул губы и на секунду представил, как они целуются на этом балконе, как он удерживает Тайлера за подбородок, но потом до него дошло. — Ты съезжаешь с темы.

Тайлер засмеялся и сделал шаг назад. Потом покачал головой и посмотрел на Джоша.

— От тебя ничего не утаить, да?

— Если ты не хочешь говорить о чём-то, мы не будем, — спокойно сказал Джош, хотя сердце забилось чаще: от любопытства, или волнения, или желания узнать больше.

— Окей, — Тайлер медлил: он взялся за перила и смотрел вперёд несколько долгих секунд. — У меня был парень.

Джош кашлянул. Тайлер с тревогой посмотрел на него.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, всё отлично, — он постучал себя по груди.

— У тебя нет пунктика, типа, гомогеи не обсуждаются?

— Обожаю обсуждать гомогеев, — сказал Джош, но заметив его выражение лица, добавил: — Серьёзно. Всё нормально. Мне нравятся геи, я сам немного гей.

— Немного? — Тайлер нахмурился сильнее.

— Ну… да, — он покраснел и потряс головой. — Неважно. Ты сказал, что у тебя был парень. Хороший?

— Судя по всему, не очень, — задумчиво произнёс Тайлер.

— Судя по чему?

— Нас застукали родители.

Джош присвистнул.

— После этого, он не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, а потом просто написал, типа, прости, прощай, нам не суждено быть вместе.

— Мудила, — Джош стукнул кулаком по перилам.

— Сначала я злился, а потом забил, — сказал Тайлер. — Я понимаю его, он испугался.

— Если бы ты действительно нравился ему, он бы остался.

— Это понятно, — Тайлер посмотрел вниз. — Хрен с ним. Кому нужен парень, который убегает, как только возникают проблемы?

— Родители ругались? — осторожно предположил Джош.

— Родители хотели выгнать меня из дома.

— Что? — у Джоша похолодело в груди.

— Но потом посоветовались и разрешили мне пожить у них, пока я не накоплю достаточно денег, чтобы снимать.

— Давно копишь?

— Месяца три, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Стараюсь приходить домой, как можно позже, чтобы они не видели меня, а я не видел их.

Джош сглотнул: он-то думал, это у него отец плохой. У него отец золотой по сравнению с отцом Тайлера. Правда, он не говорил ему, что ему иногда нравятся мальчики, но, подумал Джош, после всех его выходок, папашу уже ничем не удивить.

— Ты можешь приходить ко мне, — сказал он, и Тайлер покачал головой. — С ночёвкой. Хоть каждый день. Я серьёзно.

— И как ты объяснишь это своим родителям?

— Никак. Они будут рады, что я могу в социализацию, а не только в игры рубиться.

Тайлер поджал губы и промолчал. Джошу отчаянно хотелось взять его за руку и заставить поверить, что он может на него рассчитывать. Он не такой, как этот его бывший, он хороший друг. Брендон подтвердит. Мама тоже. Она всегда говорила отцу: Джошуа сделает всё, о чём не попросишь. Мусор вынесет, в комнате приберётся, если потребуется — заберёт пьяного Брендона в час ночи из центра города, потому что по-другому Джошуа не умеет.

— Я буду иметь в виду, — наконец сказал Тайлер. — Спасибо.

Они спустились в библиотеку. Джош проверил телефон: чёрт, пропущенный от отца. Нужно возвращаться домой, ведь он сказал, что сегодня придёт пораньше. Он взял рюкзак и застыл посреди зала, не желая оставлять Тайлера одного.

— Хочешь, прогуляемся? — он почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони.

— Я немного почитаю, — Тайлер упорно перебирал что-то на столе.

Джош быстро подошёл к стойке, взял лист бумаги и ручку.

— Позвони мне или напиши, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, хорошо?

— В кого ты такой заботливый? — с улыбкой спросил Тайлер.

— Ты меня слышал? — строго спросил он, чувствуя, как заливается краской.

— Слышал, — Тайлер посмотрел на номер телефона, и Джош в очередной раз восхитился длиной его ресниц. — Ты придёшь завтра?

— Обязательно, — Джош прикусил губу.

Он дошёл до двери, когда Тайлер окликнул его. Джош подлетел к стойке за две секунды и, затаив дыхание, уставился на него.

— Ты забыл кое-что, — Тайлер смотрел вниз, на его щеках играл румянец.

— Что? — не понял Джош, не сводя с него глаз.

Тайлер поднял справочник. Джош почувствовал себя так, словно вместо шоколадного мусса ему предложили кусок хлеба на десерт.

— Вдруг захочется почитать перед сном, — усмехнулся Тайлер.

— А, да, — он схватил книгу. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Тайлер опустился в кресло.

— Пока, — Джош немного потоптался на месте, чувствуя себя дураком.

Он бежал домой, с мыслью о том, чтобы быстрее наступило завтра.

* 

Джошу нравилась эта определённость: после школы он делал уроки, потом летел в библиотеку. В «Коммуникативных Навыках» он добрался до главы про дебаты, до этого была часть про то, как удачно пройти собеседование на работу — Джош долго отрицал это, но пожалуй эти главы могли действительно помочь по жизни.

Тайлер предложил игру — кто больше прочитает страниц за вечер. Сначала Джошу это показалось нечестным — он читал дурацкий справочник, а Тайлер — художественную книгу, ему было скучно, а Тайлер мог проглотить сто страниц на чистом энтузиазме. Но так как Джоша подстёгивал азарт, он за три часа прочитал больше Тайлера и дошёл до двести сороковой страницы.

С каждым днём он задерживался в библиотеке дольше и дольше. Приносил с собой сэндвичи и делился с Тайлером. Они поднимались на балкон, отдыхали от чтения и потом возвращались к книгам. Болтали за жизнь, и Джош выяснил, что Тайлер бросил колледж посреди курса, чтобы работать. Что он не любил готовить. Что у него был друг Марк, который поддерживал его. Джоша радовало, что Тайлер больше не курил и смеялся над его шутками.

К пятнице он прочитал две сотни страниц и оказался на четырёхсотой. Тайлер начал «Оливера Твиста». Было полвосьмого вечера, у Джоша слипались глаза от усталости: всю неделю он рано вставал и поздно засыпал из-за странного гудящего под кожей возбуждения. Он старался не думать и провалиться в сон, но в голову лезли мысли то о Тайлере, то о Кумаре, то об уроках, то о «Фортнайте» и что он будет делать, когда он вернёт компьютер. Он просыпался и чувствовал себя бодро, как наркоман после дозы, но к вечеру активность спадала, и он был готов уснуть там, где сидел.

Джош повернул голову к Тайлеру: он читал, свет падал на него косыми лучами, создавая золотистый ореол. Он задумчиво прикусил губу и перевернул страницу. У Джоша мурашки по спине побежали. Он моргнул и затаил дыхание, будто наблюдал за таинством, которое обнаружил совершенно случайно. Как такое возможно? Тайлер читал, а у Джоша было ощущение, что он стал свидетелем волшебства.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал он.

Тайлер положил руку на стол, наклонился вперёд. Джош закрыл глаза. Вспомнился сегодняшний сон: он подошёл к Тайлеру, взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Понятно. Навязчивые состояния. Но что будет, если он правда его поцелует? Это был один из тех вопросов, который мучил Джоша перед сном, наряду с вопросом что он будет делать, когда дочитает этого Кумара?

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил Тайлер, и Джош дёрнулся.

— Нет, — он заморгал и уткнулся в книгу.

А ещё завтра суббота, дошло до Джоша. Чёрт. Что он будет делать два дня?

Он посмотрел на оставшиеся страницы: если поднажать, то он смог бы добить их в выходные. Тогда в понедельник он придёт в библиотеку, чтобы сдать книгу. Нужно срочно придумать что-нибудь, чтобы приходить сюда снова. Джош задумался о том, чтобы покурить на кухне. Ох, нет, тогда отец его из дома вышвырнет, книгой в даже в тысячу страниц здесь не отделаешься.

— Что ты обычно делаешь на выходных? — Джош поднялся и направился к Тайлеру. — Я подумал, может, мы сходим куда-нибудь? В кино, или в парк, или…

— Приходи завтра сюда, — перебил он.

— Сюда? Оу, — Джош почесал затылок. — Ты работаешь?

— Типа того, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — У меня есть ключи, я часто сюда прихожу в субботу или воскресенье.

— Понял, — он кивнул. — Я приду. Заодно почитаю.

— Ага, — Тайлер опустил глаза, прикусив губу. — Я тоже.

Джош попрощался и пошёл домой, размышляя, есть ли у него хоть одна приличная рубашка. Он бы надел завтра. А ещё у него где-то валялись духи. Дядя подарил на Рождество, и Джош никогда не понимал, зачем ими пользоваться. Что ж, кажется, настал их час. Он улыбнулся и ускорил шаг.

*

Мама смотрела на него, выпучив глаза.

— Ты куда это собрался?

— В библиотеку, — ответил Джош, разглядывая себя в зеркале.

— Там студенческая конференция какая-то или что?

— Нет. Просто, — он увидел, как порозовело его лицо.

Белоснежная рубашка сияла. Он теребил галстук и решил, что лучше без него. А то и правда, как президент бизнес-академии, он бы ещё запонки нацепил — оказалось, они лежали в том же пакете, что и духи от дяди. Кстати, это был освежающий, словно бриз, аромат. Джош побрызгал ими волосы и за ушами.

Он волновался, хотя с чего бы это? Он шёл читать, как в любой другой день. Ничего особенного. Если не считать, что он разоделся, как пижон. Тайлер наверное в обморок грохнется. Или решит, что у него крыша поехала. Джош крепче сжал книгу: а, к чёрту.

Дверь библиотеки была заперта, и он помедлил перед тем, как постучать. Вдруг Тайлера там нет, с тревогой подумал Джош, отходя на два шага назад.

Звякнули ключи, и он осторожно повернул ручку. Медленно открыл дверь. Тайлер схватил его за запястье, затащил внутрь и щёлкнул замком. Джош почувствовал себя в фильме про шпионов.

— Вау, — он повёл плечами. — Приключения.

— Приключения начнутся, если кто-нибудь видел, что ты сюда заходил, — сказал Тайлер и оглядел Джоша с головы до ног. — Клёвый прикид.

— Спасибо, — он покраснел. — А что случится, если меня здесь увидят?

— Меня уволят.

Он привычно зашёл за стойку и уселся в глубокое кресло. Открыл книгу и начал читать. Джош уставился на него: во даёт. Его могут уволить за то, что он привёл сюда левого студента, но всё равно позвал его сюда, чтобы почитать. Умеет парень развлекаться, нечего сказать, решил Джош, направляясь в свой угол.

— Спорим, ты не прочитаешь ста страниц к половине первого? — весело спросил Тайлер.

Джош показал ему средний палец. Тайлер хмыкнул.

К своему удивлению, его не тянуло на разговоры, как это обычно случалось в будни. Тикала секундная стрелка, шуршали страницы, и Джош успел заметить, что их количество сильно уменьшилось по сравнению со вчерашним днём. Он сосредоточенно читал, в какой-то момент поймав себя на том, что увлечён. Интересно, это было потому, что Тайлер кинул ему вызов, или сегодня что-то особенное в атмосфере?

Через полтора часа он сдался, прочитав страниц семьдесят: информация о том, как писать эссе и деловые письма слилась воедино. Было без пяти двенадцать. Можно поднажать, но ему было лень. Он проиграл, зато может посидеть здесь подольше.

— Я устал, — он тяжело вздохнул.

— Бедняга, — Тайлер тоже вздохнул.

— И хочу есть.

— Давай закажем пиццу.

— Серьёзно? — Джош поднял голову. — Сюда?

— Ну да, — Тайлер взял телефон. — Не с голоду же помирать.

Они решили съесть её на балконе. Стоял ясный солнечный день, по голубому небу сновали птицы. Джош жевал и размышлял о том, что ему не хватало музыки. Включить бы сейчас какую-нибудь романтическую хрень, типа Only You и пригласить Тайлера на танец. Он бы наверное подавился от неожиданности, решил Джош и передумал.

— Прогуляемся по библиотеке? — он поиграл бровями. — Покажешь мне всякие тайные места.

— Чего здесь может быть тайного, — Тайлер вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не знаю. Где стоит твоя любимая книга?

— У меня нет любимых книг, — глаза у Тайлера стали хитрыми.

— Я тебе не верю. Ты столько прочитал, но у тебя нет любимой книги? Это как?

— Как можно выбрать любимую книгу, если мне почти каждая чем-то нравится?

— Ладно, — Джош почесал подбородок. — Книга, которая произвела на тебя большое впечатление?

— За последнее десятилетие, или когда я был ребёнком?

— О боже — он засмеялся. — За последний год.

— «Все мои сыновья» Миллера.

— Книга, от которой ты плевался, но читал?

— «Снафф» Паланика.

— Книга, которая заставила тебя плакать?

Тайлер сощурился.

— Только не смейся.

— Даже не думаю, — Джош поднял руки.

— Это было давно, и… короче, «Рыбья кровь» Саган.

— А самая страшная? — его завораживал их диалог.

— Хм. В детстве меня дико пугали всякие сказки, типа «Синей бороды», — Тайлер закусил губу. — Знаешь Харуки Мураками? — Джош кивнул. — У него есть такая книга «Мой любимый спутник». Я когда читал, у меня волосы на голове шевелились.

— Правда? — страшным шёпотом спросил Джош. — А я почему-то смеялся, когда её читал.

— Ты читал «Мой любимый спутник»? — глаза у Тайлера округлились.

— И «Все мои сыновья», и «Рыбью кровь», — он потянулся. — А «Снафф» не читал.

— Так нечестно!

— Что нечестно? — Джош хохотнул.

— Я думал, ты не любишь читать.

— Не люблю, но папа заставляет, — он пожал плечами. — Иногда что-то под руку попадается, иногда кто-то советует.

— Тогда ты тоже рассказывай, какая книга заставила тебя плакать, — Тайлер сложил руки на груди.

— Честно, нет такой, — Джошу стало неловко. — Наверное, я бессердечный.

— Чтение «Коммуникационных навыков» идёт тебе на пользу, — улыбнулся Тайлер. — Разговорил меня, как нехрен делать.

— Мне было интересно! — он шагнул к нему. — Хочешь, расскажу, какая книга произвела на меня наибольшее впечатление за последнее тысячелетие?

— Хочу, — Тайлер не сводил с него внимательных глаз.

— Сначала покажи, где стоит Паланик.

Тайлер застонал, запрокинув голову назад и глядя в небо. Джош посмотрел на его профиль, на линию шеи и подумал: о боже, да, я расскажу тебе всё, что хочешь, только намекни.

После балкона, библиотека казалась пыльной, маленькой, с низким потолком. Тайлер уверенно прошёл между полками, к окну. Джош встал рядом с ним и стал рассматривать корешки — «Удушье», «Бойцовский клуб», «Дневник».

— Мне понравилась «Колыбельная», — проговорил он.

— Мне тоже, — Тайлер протянул книгу. — Держи.

— Там совсем всё плохо?

— Скажем, специфично, — Тайлер замолчал, поджал губы. — А какая у тебя самая мерзкая книга? Плевался, но читал.

— Диккенс. «Тяжёлые времена».

— Ты издеваешься?

— Нет, — Джош качнул головой. — От половины книг, которые меня заставлял читать папа, я плевался, но читал.

— А есть что-нибудь, что тебе действительно понравилось? — потребовал Тайлер.

Да, _ты_ , чуть не вырвалось у Джоша, и он прикусил язык. Он поднял глаза на Тайлера, уставился на его губы, потом на нос, потом снова на губы. Почему между ними было так мало места, когда это произошло? Одно неловкое движение, и они могли прикоснуться друг к другу. Ещё одно — и они бы целовались. Джош бы запустил пальцы в эти волосы, которые наверняка мягкие и пушистые.

— «Плюшевый кролик», — выпалил он.

— Что? — Тайлер моргнул.

— Книга, которая действительно мне понравилась, это «Плюшевый кролик».

— Оу, — он прочистил горло, — тогда возможно «Снафф» читать не стоит, — и взялся за книгу.

— Подожди, — Джош держал её с другого края, на обложке были нарисованы животные. — Я… она мне действительно очень понравилась в детстве. Она добрая и многому учит, и ты не против, если я… — он потянулся к нему и коротко поцеловал в губы.

Тайлер не ответил. Джош застыл и сделал полшага назад. Чёрт, что он натворил, с ужасом подумал он, чувствуя, как сильно, до боли загорелись щёки.

— Прости, я не должен был, но мне очень хотелось, прости, я больше не…

Тайлер поцеловал его. Замер на секунду и поцеловал снова. У Джоша закружилась голова, когда он почувствовал, как Тайлер гладил его по руке, скользил по плечу, зарывался пальцами в волосы. Он обнял Тайлера за талию, прижал к полке и услышал, как на пол упала книга. Тайлер улыбнулся в поцелуй и сильнее обнял его.

Когда Джош открыл глаза, Тайлер смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что у него защемило в груди.

— Кажется, ты мне нравишься, — Джош сказал это тише, чем намеревался.

— Кажется, ты мне тоже, — сказал Тайлер и взял его за руку.

Они вернулись в зал. Джош пытался сосредоточиться и почитать ещё, но перед глазами всё расплывалось, он чувствовал лёгкость во всём теле. Прочитав в десятый раз одну и ту же строчку, он посмотрел на Тайлера исподлобья: тот сразу перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу. Джош вспоминал их поцелуй снова и снова, и каждый раз ему становилось тепло и уютно, и он мечтал о том, чтобы повторить его снова.

Перед уходом ему удалось это сделать. Они стояли около двери, и Тайлер сказал, что пойдёт домой чуть позже. Его глаза блестели, он смущённо улыбался, глядя в сторону, и нежный румянец играл на его щеках. Джош наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Встретимся завтра?

— Нет.

— Ну вот, — Джош потёр грудь. — Мы только поцеловались, а ты уже разбиваешь мне сердце.

— Прости, — он засмеялся, — я завтра не смогу.

— А… а послезавтра?

— Послезавтра, думаю, да.

— А после-послезавтра?

— Да.

— А после-после-послезавтра?

Тайлер засмеялся и покачал головой. Джош улыбнулся: ему нравилось, когда Тайлер смеялся. Он не мог отвести от него взгляд и был готов нести любую чушь, лишь бы услышать этот смех, увидеть, как сияют его глаза.

— Приходи в понедельник, — Тайлер улыбнулся.

Джош кивнул, быстро чмокнул его в щёку и вышел за дверь.

*

В воскресенье он жалел о том, что не взял у Тайлера номер телефона. Как такое вообще могло произойти? Джош попытался найти его на фейсбуке, но не нашёл никого с таким именем и фамилией. Ладно, сдался он, доживёт до завтра. Он упал на кровать и заставил себя дочитать «Коммуникационные навыки».

Понедельник выдался солнечным. Время шло медленно, уроки казались скучными, по сравнению с тем, что происходило у Джоша в голове. Он нервничал, грыз ноготь, часто дёргал ногой и ловил на себе недоумённые взгляды Брендона.

Его охватывала то тревога, то радостное возбуждение. Пока препод объяснял, как построить график, ему стало страшно, что возможно он воспринял поцелуй слишком близко к сердцу. Джош уже решил, что они бойфренды. Или кто они теперь? У него защекотало в животе. А что если Тайлер не хочет отношений? Что если для него их поцелуй ничего не значил? Ему не терпелось снова увидеть Тайлера, поговорить с ним. Джош тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя себя глупым и беспомощным.

Сделав на скорую руку домашку, он понёсся в библиотеку. Увидел очередь в пять человек и подошёл ближе. У него упало сердце и отвисла челюсть: за столом сидела девушка с короткими голубыми волосами, септумом в носу и тремя серёжками в каждом ухе. Нормальные библиотекари пошли, промелькнуло у Джоша.

— Хэй, а Тайлер сегодня работает?

Люди в очереди, как по команде, повернули к нему головы, и остудили его пыл суровыми взглядами. Джош почувствовал, как у него участился пульс. Чёрт, что за говно? Где он? Он же сказал «приходи в понедельник», Джош помнил это совершенно отчётливо.

Когда подошла его очередь, он глубоко вдохнул. Всё нормально, сейчас он всё узнает, а для этого нужно быть уверенным и спокойным. Он взглянул на девушку: та хмурилась, глядя на книгу в руке. На тыльной стороне ладони у неё была татуировка в виде большой звезды. Джош прищурился и прочитал на бейджике: Мелисса Грей.

— Привет, а где Тайлер?

— Он сегодня не работает, — ответила она и защёлкала мышкой.

— А где он?

— Эм, — она быстро посмотрела на него. — Дома?

— У тебя есть его телефон?

— А ты, собственно, кто? — она сощурилась.

— Я… его друг, — по щекам поползла предательская краска.

— Ты его друг, и у тебя нет его номера телефона? — Мелисса откинулась на спинку и сложила руки на груди.

— Да, так получилось, — он наклонился вперёд. — Пожалуйста, мне очень нужно с ним поговорить, — она не пошевелилась. — Я учусь здесь, меня зовут Джош Дан, он меня знает. Можешь позвонить ему сама и спросить…

— Твоё? — она подняла лист бумаги, на котором был написан его номер телефона и имя; чёрт, Тайлер, почему ты не забрал его с собой?

— Да! — воскликнул он и сразу понизил голос: — Да, я оставил его на всякий случай, если вдруг я просрочу книгу, а она кому-нибудь понадобится, — выпалил он и подумал, о боже, что за хрень он несёт?

Не сводя с него глаз, Мелисса взяла телефон. Джош оглянулся по сторонам: слава богу, за ним не было очереди, двое сидели в своих макбуках, кто-то ходил между шкафов. Он шумно выдохнул.

— Привет, дорогой, — пропела она. — Тебя здесь какой-то парень ищёт. Да, — она помолчала некоторое время и потом протянула трубку Джошу. — Только быстро, тихо и без выяснения отношений.

Сердце у Джоша подпрыгнуло к горлу, и он осторожно взял телефон.

— Это я…

— Прости, пожалуйста, я не смог тебя предупредить, — затараторил Тайлер. — Я нашёл квартиру, очень выгодно, и мне пришлось срочно собирать вещи и съезжать. Завтра я тоже взял выходной, поэтому, если ты дочитал Кумара, у тебя есть свободное время, то ты можешь приехать ко мне.

— Диктуй адрес, — Джош зажал мобильник между ухом и плечом, схватил ручку и первую попавшуюся бумажку.

Он попросил у Тайлера номер телефона на всякий случай, пообещал, что будет в течение получаса и, отдав Мелиссе трубку, выбежал из библиотеки.

*

Джош сидел, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, и пытался понять суть теоремы. Тайлер что-то печатал, время от времени проговаривая чью-то фамилию или название книги. Часы показывали без десяти шесть, никого, кроме них, в библиотеке не было.

— Всё, я устал, — Джош швырнул ручку в блокнот. — Хрень какая-то, ничего не понимаю, не хочу завтра никуда.

— Приезжай ко мне, — отозвался Тайлер.

— А можно?

— А когда было нельзя?

Джош почесал за ухом: ему приходилось отменять встречи с Тайлером, когда у него был либо завал по учёбе, либо семейный ужин с новоприбывшими родственниками, либо ещё какая-нибудь неотложная хрень. У Тайлера он был много раз, и втайне гордился тем, что помогал ему переезжать и разбирать вещи. Казалось, это было так давно, хотя по факту прошло два с половиной месяца. Квартира была маленькая, на десятом этаже — из окна открывался шикарный вид на город, и Джош успел сделать миллион фоток закатного неба.

В этой квартире они целовались и… не только целовались. Джош закусил губу, вспомнив их первый раз: это произошло спонтанно, бурно, с засосами на полшеи. Одним словом, ему нравилась квартира Тайлера. Там он чувствовал себя уютно, лучше, чем дома.

— Слушай, — осенило Джоша, — а ты не хочешь приехать в воскресенье к нам?

— Ой, — Тайлер уставился на него. — Ты уверен?

— Нет, но думаю, что ты найдёшь с папой общий язык, — он поднялся и направился к стойке. — Они вечно меня спрашивают, что это за друг такой, благодаря которому я теперь не вылезаю из библиотеки.

— Оу, а они спокойно отнесутся к… нам?

— Мама всегда на моей стороне, а мама умеет влиять на папу, так что думаю, всё будет нормально, — он подмигнул и наклонился к его лицу. — Могу я поцеловать вас, о прекрасный молодой человек?

Тайлер улыбнулся и поцеловал его первым.


End file.
